Dedications
by JShark419
Summary: One-shots dedicated to the members of the Total Drama Writers Forum. Each member of the forum is awesome in every way when it comes to writing for TD. They deserve recognition, and here it is. A dedication to each of them, chapter by chapter, with a TD pairing of their choice. Rated T just in case. Up first: LittleMissyGalPal-Gwuncan (Note I'm not taking random requests.)
1. LittleMissyGalPal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything, it belongs to its rightful owners. No profit is being made.**

**Well the title says it all. This is a big collection of one-shots basically. Each one shot dedicated to a writer of the Total Drama Fandom from the Total Drama Forum. Because all of them are very talented in what they do. What they do is write tremendously awesome fics for the Total Drama section of Fanfiction. **

**Here's my appreciation to them all for being here. ****All one shots I hope will be at least 2k words. **

**This first one is dedicated to LittleMissyGalPal. Writer of New Beginnings.**

* * *

Duncan walked up the steps of the porch to his girlfriends house. Today was a special night. Their one year anniversary date. He was so excited, his hands were jittery.

He walked up to her door and rang the doorbell. Hearing it go through out he entire two story building.

A few seconds later he heard the door open and saw someone he didn't know. It was a little kid, she looked to be around five, she was wearing a pink blouse and blue pants. "Ugh, do I have the right house?" Duncan questioned himself, scratching his head and looking down at the kid.

The kid looked up at him with her green eyes, she was clutching her stuffed animal rather tightly. Duncan saw he was scaring her. She moved her eyes from the skull on his t-shirt to his spiked choker to his green MoHawk.

Before Duncan could tell the little girl to not be afraid of him. His ears were interupted with an ear shattering scream, courteous of the girl.

She turned and slammed the door in Duncan's face. "Gwen, The Grim Reapers dressed as a biker and wants our souls." He heard her scream.

"At least I have the right house," Duncan seethed, as he held his damaged ears.

As he let his ears heal, he heard a laughing inside.

"Suzy, that's not the Grim Reaper, it's Duncan. You and you're wild imagination."

Duncan quirked his unibrow as Gwen opened the door.

"Sorry, I had to attend to something," Gwen apologized. "So I had Suzy answer." Said girl was now clutching the back of Gwen and was looking up at Duncan.

"Yeah," Duncan said, "Are you ready to go?"

Suzy went wide eyed with horror, "No, don't let him take you to the underworld Gwen!" She cried, some tears drifting down her cheeks.

Gwen rolled her eyes, but didn't let Suzie see. She bent down and placed her hands on the little girls shoulders. "This is Duncan, my boyfriend." Taking a cleenix she magically made appear, she dried the girls eyes.

"You're boyfriends the Grim Reaper," Suzie gasped, "No wonder you dress so dark."

Gwen chuckled, patting the child's head, "No, he's perfectly human. Now go back to Johnny and I'll be right in to give you little pig tails."

The girl wasn't so sure once she glanced at Duncan again. But the sound of pig tails made her a bit happier. She grabbed her shoulder length brown hair and smiled at Gwen. "Will do. Don't let the Grim Rea...I mean Duncan take you to the underworld."

"I promise, I won't," Gwen said, as she scooted the girl away before standing back up and shaking her head. "Kids, what will you do with them?"

"Did you say you're going back in?" Duncan questioned, "What about our anniversary date?"

Gwen sighed as her smile faded. "I have to babysit tonight."

Duncan wasn't angry but he was dissapointed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gwen looked at him, "It was a last minute thing. Like very last minute." She looked over to the house to her right as she continued, "Our neighbors needed someone right away and my mother's working at the hospital pretty late."

"Why can't they find anyone else?" Duncan asked, "Like the other neighbor or better yet your brother."

"The house on the other side of them is vaccant," Gwen replied, "And my brother can't even be reliable to make toast let alone be in charge of keeping safety over two young ones."

Duncan crossed his arms and looked away, "I was really looking forward to tonight."

Gwen grabbed his arm and leaned on him, "So was I. But we know better than anyone, things don't always go our way."

Duncan looked at her but didn't reply.

"Plus," She added with a smile, "I was going to use the money we make tonight to make our rescheduled date better."

Duncan didn't share her smile, "You don't have to worry about money. I make plenty from the warehouse to keep our fun going for hours."

Gwen leaned off him and quirked her eyebrow at him, "You don't have to pay for everything. A good relationship should be built off of both individuals being good providers for the other. Not just one."

"Father raised me to pay for stuff when it comes to girls," Duncan sighed, "Having a girl pay just doesn't feel right."

Gwen grabbed Duncan's cheek, "It looks like we're going to have to change your customs then, won't we."

Duncan pushed her hand from his cheek, "It'll be hard, are you up for the challenge?" He smirked at her.

Gwen regrabbed his cheek and pinched it, "I haven't failed any yet."

"Gwen, are you coming or did the devil kid nap you?"

"I'll be right in," She called back.

"Devil?" Duncan questioned.

"That's Johnny's term for you," Gwen face palmed.

Duncan didn't know what to make of this.

"What time do the parents come and get them anyway?" Duncan asked.

"Eight-thirty," Gwen replied, "Come in, maybe we'll have time later for something after they get picked up."

"You want me to help baby sit?" Duncan asked shocked.

"Why not?" Gwen asked, "What else do you have to do?"

"Good point," Duncan admitted, "But I don't know anything about taking care of diapers and runny noses."

"Johnny's nine and Suzies five," Gwen shrugged nonchalantly, "they practically take care of themselves. The only thing we have to do is keep them company."

Duncan shrugged, "I guess I could stay."

"Good," Gwen guided him in and closed the door.

They walked down the hall and into the living room which was to the left.

"Suzie, Johnny, this is Duncan. He's going to help babysit the rest of the night," Gwen told them.

Duncan saw Johnny sitting on the couch. He had the television remote in his hand and his elbow wresting on his knee, hand on his cheek. He had the same shade of hair color as Suzie, but he had blue eyes. He was wearing a red baseball cap, a red t-shirt and green shorts.

The boy look up from the TV screen for a moment to look at Duncan before returning to his program. "Meh, Trent was better."

Duncan looked at Gwen for an explanation to why he said that.

Gwen shrugged, "He watchs to much TV."

"Apparently season 1," Duncan remarked, looking over at Johnny.

"Season 2, season 3, season 4, and season 5," Johnny added, "Gotta say dude, you let a hot chick like Courtney get away. Sucks to be you."

"Oh and probably forgot to mention this one has a mouth," Gwen said to Duncan, glaring at the nine year old. She grabbed the remote from him and turned the television off.

Duncan just chuckled, "Reminds me of myself when I was his age."

"Don't encourage him," Gwen snapped at him.

The television being turned off didn't faze Johnny as all he did was yawn and stretch.

Gwen shook her head as she sat down next to him.

Duncan took a seat in an empty armchair. He saw that Suzie was still stairing at him. She seemed a bit calmer but it was apparent she was still terrified of him.

"Don't worry, I'm..."

"Gwen," Suzie screamed before he could finish, "He wants my soul."

Said goth girl felt a bit annoyed now. "Come over here," she said to her, patting the seat next to her. She pulled out some hair ties.

Suzie looked at Duncan again before sitting her back to Gwen, whom started to put the childs hair into pig tails.

Duncan just sat there and watched, feeling the moment getting more awkward by the moment. He tapped his fingers on the armchair arm.

"So Duncan," Johnny said, trying to get a conversation, "What it feel like to win TDA?"

Duncan quirked his eye, "It was thrilling. Kinda blew most of the money in a month though."

Johnny laughed, "And what you spend it all on. Condoms and beer?"

"Yeah, what did you spend it all on?" Gwen asked out of curiousity, "We never have talked about it." She continued putting in the second poinytail for Suzie, who seemed momentarily relaxed by it.

"Definitely not what he said," Duncan said, directing toward Johnny. "Guess it all went so fast. Gave some to my father to help with the morgage, got my brother a new car, and helped Courtney with a few things."

Gwen stopped in mid action and looked up at him.

"But that was way back before...everything else happened," Duncan added, seeing Gwen's expression.

Apparently Duncan had forgotten that Gwen didn't like the mention of that name. So he looked uncomfortably in another direction, to avoid her gaze.

Gwen swallowed whatever she wanted to say and continued what she was doing, which was finishing up the last ponytail on Suzie.

Duncan's gaze fell to the floor.

Johnny felt the tension. He sort of knew what Gwen was thinking, since she baby sat him a lot, he heard a lot about her situations. Especially when she talked on the phone.

"Didn't you say you only spent some of the money?" Johnny asked, feeling he should stick up for and make the moment less awkward for his older gender.

Duncan nodded, "Still have around 5k left."

"And you have that job at the warehouse why?" Gwen asked. She chuckled, feeling a bit better, knowing Duncan didn't mean to bring up _that _name.

"Well, money's not going to last forever," Duncan replied, "Loading crates gives me extra cash and keeps me with it when the check runs out."

Gwen smiled, "Just proves that the show had it's positives after all."

"For the fact it brought us together," Duncan smirked at her.

"Gwen, I'm getting hungry," Suzie said to her.

Gwen looked at the clock and saw it said it was past seven.

"I'll get it ready," She smiled down at her before standing. "You stay here and hang with your brother."

Suzie smiled and nodded. She looked at Duncan and got frightened again.

"And don't worry, Duncan isn't the Grim Reaper," Gwen promised her.

"You're sure he's not?" Suzie asked.

"No," Gwen said, "Duncan keep an eye on them for me."

Duncan feeling like he wanted to say no, answered with a nod of his head. This was the first time in his life someone asked him to keep an eye on kids.

Gwen left the living room and went to make the kids dinner.

Forty-five seconds of silence.

"So..." Johnny started. "Do you still have a parole officer?"

"Not anymore," Duncan answered, "He left a few months ago."

"Good on ya," Johnny commented.

"For a nine year old, you seem to be really mature," Duncan noticed.

"Comes from a strict mother and a fun dad," Johnny shrugged.

"Kind of like me but opposite," Duncan said intrigued, "Mother's the less hard one while my fathers the one who's loving but cold."

"Du...Dun...Duncan!"

Duncan turned and was surprised to see Suzie had called his name. "What can I do for you Suzie?"

"You're...not the...Grim Reaper...are you?" She asked nervously, shaking a bit.

Duncan put a hand to his face as he heard a small laugh come from Johnny.

He removed his hand after a sigh, "No I'm not. Why would you think so?"

"That's my fault," Johnny interupted.

"Why's that?" Duncan asked him.

"I fill her head with stuff," Johnny answered, "Like the doll ghost that lives in her closet."

Suzie glared at Johnny. "Mom says there are no such things as ghosts."

"And she's a smart lady," Duncan leaned forward, "Because there aren't any."

Johnny crossed his arms, feeling disappointed, that Duncan turned out to be a buzz kill.

"Thanks Duncan," Suzie said gratefully to him. Feeling better about being in his presence.

Just then Gwen walked in and told the kids dinner was ready.

Suzie was relieved that she could eat and Johnny shrugged. They both got and left for the kitchen.

Duncan stood up and walked over to Gwen.

"So how were they?" Gwen asked him. She was wearing oven mits.

"We just talked," Duncan replied, "So good I guess."

"You want to stay for dinner," Gwen suggested. "It'd be nice to have you."

"I'm good, thanks though," Duncan smiled at her. "Think I'll head home and see what my pops is up to."

"Suit yourself," Gwen smiled back, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Duncans cheeks turned pink, "What was that for?"

"I heard you helping Suzie with her fears," Gwen said, "That was sweet."

"Not really," Duncan shrugged nonchalantly, "Just didn't want her believing in something like that."

Gwen placed another peck on Duncans cheek.

"And that one?" Duncan asked, with a cheeky grin.

"That was a good-bye one," Gwen said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You can count on that," Duncan said heading toward the door.

Before he left, he popped back in and called Gwen's name.

She turned to acknowledge he heard him.

"The 5k I still have, is why I don't want you paying," Duncan winked at her, "It's got your name on it."

Gwen just smiled at him, not knowing what to say.

The two waved, before he exited. Hearing one last thing before he closed the door.

"Gwen! Johnny keeps saying the spaghetti is haunted!"

* * *

**Dedications will continue next chapter.**

**Next dedicated author will be GreenPokeGuy. **

**Hope you liked this LittleMissyGalPal. Stay awesome with your Gwuncan skills. **


	2. GreenPokeGuy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Total Drama, it belongs to its rightful owners. No profit being made. **

**It's been a few weeks. But here's the second dedication. **

**GreenPokeGuy's Zuncan. Writer of Lost.**

* * *

"Everyone wake up, it's officially 7am," a loud voice said over the loud speaker.

"Ugh, fucking hate getting up this early," Came a familiar voice. The sound of shuffling feet could be heard everywhere. Coughing, groans, and other noises came and bounced off his ears.

Duncan sat up and stretched, yawning as he felt it was to early to wake up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and shielded them to get used to the daylight peeking thru the high mounted windows.

When he could see properly, he looked at the wall next to his bunkbed and sighed, "27 days left." Seeing his calendar, it was the third of the current month.

"Ha!"

Duncan growled looking up, "What's so funny CJ?"

His bunkmate looked over the edge, letting his blond hair fall over his head. His piercing green eyes filled with humor. "I only have six days until I'm released."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "And why exactly are you here?"

CJ just smirked as he lowered himself to the floor. "Something way more awesome than blowing up a cottage of that rejected host."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Duncan quirked his unibrow, getting out of bed. "If I recall all you did was hold up a grocery store and nearly blew off the cashiers head."

Just then the metal door slid open so the two could leave their cell. CJ and Duncan exited their cell and joined the dozens of other convicts in the hall on their way to their daily breakfast gruel.

"Meh," CJ shrugged, "thing is I have fewer days left than you. And I was thrown into here eight days after you."

Duncan couldn't care less, "I could still get out early if my bail is paid. Or I'll have a cell to myself for the remaining 21 days I'm still here."

"Unless they find someone else," CJ chuckled, "Let's just hope it's not Reggie."

Duncan shuttered at the thought of that name. "For my sake I do to." He peaked over his shoulder at the other inmates that were walking and saw the figure he was speaking of.

Reggie was about 12 people behind CJ and Duncan. With so many people it should be hard to pin point his spot in the criminal crowd. But nope, the dude was over six feet tall and his bicep muscles were the size of cinder blocks.

With a cringe, Duncan turned back so he didn't have to look at the mass known as Reggie.

"Let's just get through today before making any assumptions," Duncan said.

The crowd followed and entered the dining area where they would eat. Duncan waited in line, waiting for his turn at getting the slop. When it was his turn in line. Burnt toast, mushy oatmeal, and outdated apple juice were thrown onto his tray.

Eating Chef's food was almost like eating this. Bad taste that would last for a long time, but did the job of filling the hunger.

With a look of disgust, he took his usual seat by the only working Tv in the room. Of course was another prisoner sitting in his seat, but with one growl the guy got the hint and went to find another seat.

Duncan sat down and flipped the TV on, hoping to find something interesting on it. Channel of choice, the news network.

CJ not having anywhere else to usually sit sat next to him. "Just saying, the orange juice here sucks."

Duncan looked at his apple juice, "Can't be worse than the apple?"

"Here, smell this," CJ demanded holding the carton to Duncans nose.

With one whiff, Duncans eyes watered and he dropped the remote on the table and pushed the fowl oder away. "For once you're correct."

"Have you ever wondered why no one usually ever gets upset with us for taking this table?" CJ asked, "I'd expect some fight for the best seating."

Duncan shrugged, "Meh. They all saw me on TV and know I may have a soft side for animals, but know I can kick ass if they want to fight."

"Most anyway," CJ corrected, forcing down a spoon full of oatmeal.

Duncan knew what he was talking about. There were in fact some inmates here that weren't afraid of him. Luckilly for the over abundant amount of cameras here, it was rather safe. Only unsafe place were the showers, which is why Duncan prefered to stay unclean, or at least not use any soap.

Plus there was always dinner and lunch time for others to use the television. It just so happened to be Duncan's during breakfast.

Duncan watched the news and heard the weather was supposed to be cloudy, no rain though. Something about a court case in Alberta being delayed and a tornado in the states. Then came the lottery, which he didn't care about.

"Fuck!"

Duncan looked over and saw CJ had said it. "What?"

"I lost!" CJ said waving a Lotto ticket around.

"And how did you get that?" Duncan quirked his unibrow.

"Had it snuck in by one of the guards," CJ said looking off to the side at a dark haired one, who was looking back.

Duncan looked and the guard immediately looked away.

"Lucky," Duncan grunted. He continued to watch the news, but with the sound of voices echoing everywhere, he could barely hear, so he turned the volume up.

After the commercials had finished, the next story was one Duncan definitely wanted to stay tuned for. So he turned the volume up more.

On the screen was a male reporter, in the background were cops and police cars with silenced flashing lights. Yellow police tape surrounding parts of the house in the farther back ground.

"It was only three hours ago this horrific crime occurred," The reporter announced. "No one ever suspected this quiet urban home to be the place of fowl play. At around 4:30 this morning, an unknown assailant entered through a window on the first floor and made his way to second. Where he brutally murdered a man in cold blood. The victims girlfriend got away with no harm. It seems the boyfriend was the intended target and had no position to harm her. Names are being withheld for now, until we receive further information."

Duncan turned the volume down when they started talking about sports.

His eyes stared straight down at his plate, words going through his head.

"Did you know that place?" CJ asked, noticing Duncan's quick change.

"I did," Duncan admitted, "Not personally, but I've seen pictures of it."

Before CJ could ask who he knew at that residence. Someone came over and snatched the remote from Duncan. Turning the news off and turning it to another channel.

Duncan jolted in fear from the sudden action. But it immediately subsided when he saw what happened.

"Tony, how many times have I told you mornings are my time," He stood up and snatched the remote back.

Tony growled to, as he snatched it back , "My show's on. You know I always watch it at 8am."

Duncan crossed his arms, looking down at the unusual t-shirt Tony was wearing. It was dark blue with some weird looking yellow creature. It had pointed ears with black tips, red circles on it's cheeks, a small triangle nose, and a lightning bolt shaped tail.

"Ugh, yeah!" Duncan replied. "I forgot your weird obsession with that ridiculous show."

"Hey," Tony shouted, "Poke'mon is not ridiculous. It's a way of life."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Whatever! Just don't go crazy again when it's over." He grabbed his tray and CJ followed so Tony could watch his show.

"I think that guy should be locked up in the looney bin instead," Duncan commented to CJ, looking back at said man. Whom was now singing the theme song of the show he was watching.

"Do we sit at our second usual seat?" CJ questioned. Looking to see people already sitting at it.

Duncan shook his head, "Not with him," motioning to the tallest guy at the table. "Rather not be anywhere near Reggie."

"Lets sit over there," He pointed out a finger.

Before CJ and Duncan could start over to where Duncan wanted to sit. They heard a deep orotund voice. "Hey you, Mohawk boy, get over here."

Duncan nervously gulped as he turned back. "Me?" He pointed to himself.

"Yeah you?" The voice boomed, coming from the one person he didn't want it to be from. Reggie!

Duncan nervously walked over. CJ decided it be best _not _to follow. So he skedaddled.

"What can I do?" Duncan asked him.

"Do you have what you owe me?" Reggie demanded, holding out his over sized hand.

Duncan gulped again, "I uh, couldn't get any this week."

Reggie shook his head, "This is the third week in a row you've skipped out. You know what I said I'd do last week if I didn't get my smokes."

Duncan started to sweat, never feeling this sort of fear ever in his life.

"Do you want option 1 here or option 2 at four?" Reggie leaned on his knee with his elbow, showing a grin.

"Um, for once I'd like to take a shower peacefully," Duncan said, "So I'll take option 1."

Reggie smirked wider. Grabbing Duncans tray and shoving it into another's inmates arms.

"Beat em," One of his friends said.

Reggie stood up and grabbed Duncan by the front of shirt. "Pick a number between 10 and twenty." He asked one of the guys sitting at the table.

The guy thought for a moment and smiled wide, "How bout 18?"

"18!" Reggie said back, "Sounds great."

He put his hand into a fist and raised it back, preparing for the first hit.

Duncan closed his eyes and turned his head. Awaiting the hit to his face.

SMACK

"Ugh!"

Duncan fell to his feet. He opened his eyes to see that Reggie had let him go, to his surprise. He also saw brown mushy stuff on his face.

"Ugh," Reggie growled, wiping oatmeal from his face. He glared at the cause of the throw.

Duncan turned to see who his savior was. To his surprise again it was his cellmate, CJ.

"Duncan, run!" He ordered.

"What are you doing?" Duncan yelled.

CJ ignored his bunkmate as he threw more oatmeal at Reggie. Who got the handful of it to his face.

"You're deadmeat!" Reggie threatened, taking a tray from the table and dropping it's contents onto the ground.

CJ threw some more oatmeal before shouting, 'Food fight!' before skedaddling away.

Reggie ducked and it missed him. But he was unable to dodge a random one from some random prisoner. Now with the entire cafeteria were throwing mushy oatmeal, burnt toast, and random expired juice at each other.

He wiped it off and saw the fleeing CJ through the mesh of flying food. He turned and glared at Duncan. "I'll deal with you at four." He then ran off, metal tray in hand.

Duncan turned and hoped his friend/bunkmate could stay out of that guys clutches. He took a second to wipe oatmeal off his shirt before he got pelted in the face with a piece of toast.

Before he could wipe the crumbs off his cheeks. He felt his arm being grabbed and felt himself being lead away from the cafeteria.

He turned to see it was one of the guards.

"Where are you taking me?" Duncan demanded, turning back and seeing CJ get cornered by Reggie and a few of his goon friends. "I have to save CJ!"

"The guards will do their best to break up the food fight," The guard grunted, "they'll keep who ever that is safe, hopefully."

Duncan grunted back in response as he followed. "What do you want?"

"Warden has requested to see you," The guard replied, "Something about good and bad news."

Duncan quirked his unibrow, "Hmm."

As Duncan made distance between the cafeteria. The sound of the prisoners voices faded away.

So the guard led Duncan to the Warden's tower. He pushed Duncan into the office and closed the door. "Warden should be in in five."

Duncan watched as the door closed and felt a cloud of dust hit his nose. With a good pinch of his nose, he resisted the sneeze.

He walked over and sat in one of the black leather chairs in front of the desk. The walls were a pail white. On the wall behind the desk were two giant windows that went from about a foot from the floor to nearly five feet from the ceiling. In the middle of the two was a portrait of a man that looked like he lived back in the 1930's. On a plague that read, 'Walter Geraint. 1897-1952,' was at the bottom of the painting.

"Must have been the first warden?" Duncan pondered aloud.

"That's right!"

The warden walked in and dropped down in his seat. Placing both his hands on to the desk as he looked at Duncan. The warden looked to be in his late thirties-to early forties. He was wearing a blue suit with a red tie. His hair was thinning, but was mostly intact, it was very dark.

"Mr. Duncan," He began, "I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Ugh, I guess the good?" Duncan inquired. Rubbing the back of his head, not knowing anything of what was about to be said.

"The good news I have is that your getting bailed out," The Warden replied. "So your twenty seven remaining days will be cut significantly."

"Who...when?" Duncan asked, very flabbergasted. He had no idea this was what he'd be told.

"I can't say who paid for your freedom yet," The warden answered, "Just know that when your free. You have to stay away from Chris and all his property until his restraining order is lifted in a year. Other than that though, the only thing you'll have is an official record."

"Was that the bad news?" Duncan asked.

"No, the bad news is the paper work won't be submitted til tomorrow, so you'll have to spend one more night here," the Warden sighed.

* * *

He was now sitting alone in the cafeteria. The place was clean of all the food that had been splattered on it the day before.

He was hunched over, facing away from the table. Hands together and resting on his knees. His thumbs stretched upward as they wrested his forehead, a sigh coming from him.

It was now the day he was about to be freed from this prison, literally. He just had to await the warden to bring the person who paid his bail.

The night before was very ruff. The sleep was very uncomfortable. Mainly since he couldn't lay on his back because of...certain issues dealing with his...lower half. He really disliked method two when it came to Reggie and it didn't even start with the soap this time.

Also he had something different with his face. Which was remarkably noticeable, which was his black eye. He rubbed his aching eye, which throbbed like crazy when touched. Reggie had one amazing right hook.

Luckilly a black eye was the worse of his injuries. He spent the night alone in his cell last night. No CJ to keep him company, Duncan never did know what specifically happened to him.

He heard the sound of a throat clearing and he lifted his head up. He saw the warden and someone he did not expect to see in a million years. But he watched the news yesterday and it kind of made sense. Though it was weird to see this person here.

"Zoey!" Duncan asked.

She weakly smiled followed by a wave.

"I'm going to get the rest of his release ready," The warden said, "You should catch up until then." He walked off.

Zoey walked over and sat down in front of him.

Duncan spun around to come into eye contact with her.

"Nice black eye," Was the first thing she said. "How'd you get it?"

"Dude popped me," Duncan replied. Still trying to get over how and why Zoey had bailed him out.

Zoey nodded, looking as if she was wondering how to approach her own words.

"Sooooo..." Duncan began, "Thanks for the bail."

She looked at him, "No problem, I just wish I could have been here sooner." She sighed, as her eyes fell to the table. Holding her thumbs together.

Duncan could tell something was definitely troubling her.

"How's Mike?" Duncan asked.

"Um...he was alright," Zoey said, Duncan seeing she tensed up a bit from the sound of those words.

"Was?" Duncan questioned.

"I suppose you watched the news yesterday?" Zoey asked, taking a deep breath.

"How'd you know?" Duncan asked, "Cause I did. Nothing usually on though."

"Well, I think you know what I'm talking about when you remembered a specific house on one of the news channels stories," She said to him.

Duncan didn't know what to say, so all he did was nod. So he let her continue.

A few moments of silence go by. Zoey trying to think of how tell Duncan of her situation. Which the later saw was troubling her tremendously. So he let her take her time in explaining.

After a few minutes she spoke.

"Well, Mike was...murdered," Zoey finally said.

Duncan gasped, nearly falling out of his seat. "How?"

"Someone snuck into his house early yesterday morning and slit his throat while he was asleep," Zoey teared up. She brought up and clutched her knees. A tear or two escaping her eyes.

"Do the cops know who?" Duncan asked, trying to let the shock wear off. Which wasn't happening soon.

"No!" Zoey said in a quiet voice. Her eyes drifting to the side. She waited a moment or two before she spoke some more. "They think it was someone Mal used to know. Getting even sort of speak for something the ex personality did while he was in control."

"Oh, my gosh," Duncan said, hand on his forehead, leaning back. "I knew Mal was bad. Didn't ever figure he had people out to harm him."

Zoey rested her head on her knees, more tears now falling. "I didn't know. Mike never said anything about his past. He was just so secretive."

Duncan rested his head on his hands, looking down at the table. "I guess he didn't really know either. Since he barely, if ever remember what happened when ever one of them took over."

Zoey just sighed as she wiped a few tears away.

"All we can do is wait for the whatever evidence can be gathered," Duncan hoped.

Zoey nodded, as she lowered her feet back to the ground. She sniffled once before she cleared away the last of her tears."Anyway, the police didn't know what to do with his money."

"He didn't spend any?" Duncan asked.

"He spent a couple hundred," Zoey said showing Duncan a beautiful necklace around her neck. "But he said he wanted to save most of it. But when he passed, the cops didn't know what to do with it. So they gave it with me."

Duncan nodded as he understood. "So you paid my bail?"

She nodded. "It was only $100k."

"How come?" Duncan asked curiously.

"I remembered how nice you were at the end of All Stars," Zoey said, "But you had to pull that mistake and end up here."

"Not my best idea," Duncan sighed, resting his elbow on the table.

"So I decided to use part of the money to help you out," Zoey added, "In hopes we can both start off with a bran new start."

Duncan was over taken by her generosity. He had no words he could speak.

The Warden came back and waved for them to come with him.

They followed and a few hours later. Duncan stepped outside of the prison. For the first time in nearly five months.

Zoey stood next to Duncan in the parking lot. He had his duffelbag which they confiscated, but gave back.

"Thanks Zoey," Duncan appreciated.

Zoey smiled back. "I think we should stop by Gulliver road."

"What's Gullver road?" Duncan asked.

"And old friend wants to see you," Zoey replied, with a wink. She got into her car.

Duncan not knowing's what that meant, followed suit. With that, the car drove away from the place Duncan was trapped in for nearly six months.

* * *

**Dedications will continue next chapter. **

** Next dedicated author will be ChloeRhiannonX**

**Hope you liked it GreenPokeGuy. Your amazing and you know it.**


	3. ChloeRhiannonX

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Total Drama. No profit being made.**

**Here's dedication #3. To an awesome friend ChloeRhiannonX. The biggest and best Dunceny fan ever. C: I hope she likes. **

**Warning: Gidgette is sided in here, but main focus Dunceny. Wont name **

* * *

A squirrel can be seen scurrying across the freshly laid snow. It sniffs the air, smoke. But something else caught it's attention.

Something on the ground. It ran over to it as fast as it's little feet could get carry it. It sniffed whatever it was. It had a scent. It was alive, was all the squirrel knew.

With a small memory, the squirrel was having a hard time trying to decipher what this living organism was. It seen plenty of them. After a moment, the squirrel realized it to be a human.

The human was lying on their stomach, unconscious. They were wearing a jacket that had several tears in it. On their head was a hat, and below it on the persons forehead was a small cut. On their right cheek, a scratch. They had dirt on their face as well.

The squirrel sniffed the air again, smoke...to be more precise. A fire was close by and the squirrel could see it.

The person shifted, causing movement. The squirrel scurried away as the person awoke. The first thing they feel...pain. Their head hurt. "Where am I?" Grabbing their head.

They lean up on one arm and see their in the snow. "How'd I get here?"

The person looked up and saw a forest. The squirrel was staring at them from a low tree branch. To their left, a stretch of snow covered ground. To their right. A ball of fire.

The person gasps as they try to get to their feet. They get to one foot and stumble back to their behind. When they tried to put weight on their right ankle, pain. "Sprained," they said, as they looked at the fire.

The fire was away from the forest. But it was in one spot. Engulfing something. An over turned vehicle. Which was damaged severely.

The person tried to stand again. No use. Too much pain in their ankle.

They turn to their side and look to see what was behind them. A cliff side. Their eyes scan it and see the ledge. A broken guard rail. A road sign was bent at a weird angle, but even upside down. The person could still read it. It said: Route 20.

"I remember now," They said, "We crashed. Had to swerve to miss them." Their gaze on the cliff side road.

One word from their sentence rang through their mind as realization made them remember more. The word...'we.'

They look around. "Where is he?" They don't see what their looking for. But their eyes landed on something a few feet away. A red scarf.

Their attention is then brought back to the SUV on fire. They gasp. Screaming. "Duncan!"

* * *

**Several Hours Earlier**

* * *

"I can't believe it's been three years already."

"I know, man. It has been a while, hasn't it."

"You said it, dude."

Duncan was in his kitchen with his room mate and best friend, Geoff.

The delinquent held an envelope in his hands. "I'd rather skip our reunion."

Geoff quirked his head, a bit. "But dude, we'll be able to see everyone we haven't seen in years."

Duncan looked at him, "There are some faces I'd rather not see."

Geoff chuckled, "Come on dude." He slung an arm around his friends shoulders, "You need to lighten up. We're going to have a blast."

"I hope so," Duncan said, reading the print on his envelope. Total Drama Island's Grand Reunion.

"Just think we'll be able to see how DJ, Trent, and Gwen have been doing," Geoff said.

"I guess," Duncan pocketed the paper.

He turned toward the closest door and shook his head. "What's taking them?"

"I don't know," Geoff admitted, "I guess it takes them a while."

"Girls always take forever to get ready," Duncan crossed his arms, leaning aganist the counter.

"More like Courtney," Geoff had to admit. "Bridgette's doesn't take long."

"Because of her natural beauty or not liking make up right?" Duncan asked.

Geoff nodded.

Geoff and Duncan shared an apartment with their girlfriends. Had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. One for the dudes and one for the girls. It had been three years since TDI and Chris sent the 22 veterans of the season, invitations to his mansion for a reunion.

The four of them lived close enough that they didn't need to train or fly their way there. But it was still a distance, so they'd need do drive. Apparently it was far up in the mountains.

The door opened and Bridgette exited. Only to be lifted off her feet by Geoff.

Bridgette giggled as he twirled her around. "Whoa, cowboy. Easy there."

Duncan chuckled himself. It took forever for him to get back with Courtney. He had to do _a lot _of stuff in her favor for her forgiveness.

Geoff after his excitement of seeing Bridgette settled, he set her down.

"Court almost ready?" He asked.

"Almost," Bridgette replied. She walked over to the closet and got her coat from it. Setting it on the arm of the sofa.

Duncan nodded, as he recrossed his arms.

Bridgette quirked her eyebrow. "You still don't want to go."

He shrugged, "I'm could care less to see Chris's mug. I'm doing it mostly since Courtney wants to."

"You'll be able to see Gwen again," Bridgette said optimistically.

"That's what Geoff said," Duncan eased his expression. "I know it's going to be awkward to see her though."

"Only if you make it," Bridgette said to him.

Duncan smirked. "I'll try to find something to look forward to there."

"Like raiding his fridge," Geoff whooped.

* * *

Courtney left her room and saw Duncan had his face buried in a magazine.

"Ut, um," She said.

Duncan lowered his magazine. "About time."

She narrowed his eyes at him.

"Joking," Duncan teased.

She softened her gaze, "But what's this?" She pointed to his chest.

Duncan looked down and she flicked his nose.

"Just kidding," She giggled at him.

Duncan sneered, "Damn!"

"How do I look? She asked.

"Gorgeous as ever," Duncan purred, as he pulled her close and cuddled her.

"Oh, Duncan, stop," She playfully pushed him away. "We'll be late."

"I wouldn't mind," Duncan smirked. Wriggling his unibrow.

"You stud you," Courtney said, "Where's Geoff and Bridge?"

"They left," Duncan replied. "They figured we could spend the time alone."

* * *

Duncan and Courtney left their apartment and headed for the street, where their vehicle awaited. It was cold outside, since it was almost winter. Snow was on the light side as it came from the clouds.

They had bundled up for their trip. Duncan had his jacket and scarf. Courtney persisted he wore a hat to keep his ears warm, but he said it'd mess up his ever so signifying Mohawk. She admitted she, loved him when he had it. She wore a hat herself with a jacket.

As they pull out onto the street. Courtney used their GPS to get exact directions to Chris's place.

"Hm, that's farther than I thought," Courtney said. Seeing it said they had a two hour drive.

"Meh," Duncan said. "We'll make it on time."

"I know," Courtney said, "I just wasn't expecting some of these roads. Like right here. Route 20. That's a dangerous route."

"Why's that?" Duncan asked. Using his directional so they could turn.

"That roads pretty rocky and narrow," Courtney shivered. "If I'm not mistaken after a while, it starts to run right above the forest."

"Then we'll take this," Duncan pointed. "Route 34."

"I think it's closed for construction," Courtney sighed.

Duncan shrugged, "We'll see when we get to it. There's still a ways to go until we come to that intersection."

A few moments later, Courtney was getting cold.

"You want a coffee?" Duncan asked.

"Sure," Courtney said, turning the heat up. The farther north they went, the colder it seemed to get.

Duncan made a pit stop at a drive through. He pulled up and ordered a hot drinks for the two of them. He asked her if she was hungry and she said no. So with two hot beverages. They were on their way again.

"So who are you most anxious to see?" Duncan asked.

"See?" She asked. "I guess Leshawna, Trent, and maybe Gwen."

"Huh?" Duncan thought, "That's surprising."

"Yeah," Courtney folded her arms, "I'm curious to how the Goth girl is living her life now."

"I'm kind of curious myself," Duncan admitted.

Courtney looked at him.

"Not for hooking back up purposes," He said.

Courtney relaxed back in her seat. "Who are you looking most to seeing?"

"Probably DJ," Duncan replied. "I wonder if he ever cut the umbilical cord between him and his mother."

"I don't know," Courtney shrugged, "It would do him well if he did."

The two talked some more as they moved at a nice pace through the country roads. An hour passed and they were almost half way there.

"Man that's gruesome," Duncan said.

"It was," Courtney agreed.

"I can't believe he would just do that," Duncan shook his head.

"He...wasn't acting like himself," Courtney chuckled.

"I wish I was there to see it," Duncan said amused himself.

"Yeah, it was one sweet birthday we threw for him," Courtney added.

Duncan just shook his head, "Geoff and his partying. Reminds me of this one time a buddy of mine..."

The two of them look ahead when they see an intersection. Three road signs. One said Route 10, with two smaller signs on opposite sides. One read route 34, 20 miles west. The other read route 20, 30 miles east.

"Which direction?" Courtney asked.

"Definitely not route 34," Duncan said, his headlights showing the construction sign next to the route 34. "It looks like it's not open."

With a sigh, Courtney looked at their only other direction. "We should turn back."

Duncan looked at her. "Turn back, why?"

Courtney looked out of the windshield and saw the roads were relatively clean, with some snow. But snow was coming down a bit harder now, so it was only a matter of time before they were covered.

"That route," Courtney said. "It's...I have a bad feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Duncan inquired.

"I think something bad might happen if we take that route," Courtney replied.

Duncan looked at the sign and then at the GPS system. It was the only road. And they were now less then half way to their destination.

He decided to keep going.

"I thought we were turning back?" Courtney gasped.

Duncan turned onto route 10, in search of route 20.

"We'll be fine," Duncan assured her. "I'll just take it easy."

Courtney was hesitant, but didn't say anything. She was almost sure the other route was operable.

"Besides," Duncan continued, "We're already half way. Mine as well just go all the way."

"I don't know," Courtney said. But she trusted Duncan's gut. If he thought there was no danger, then there was nothing to worry about. Right?

"Besides, Geoff and Bridgette took the route," Duncan guessed, "If they were in any danger, they would have called."

Courtney was still skeptical. She wanted to go to reunion as much as she did before. But it slight dipped when she saw the construction sign.

"What do you think Noah's been up to?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, um?" Courtney knew what Duncan was doing. Keeping her mind off it. "Probably same as me. Minus that he's in med school and not law like."

"I wonder if he's seeing anyone?" Duncan wondered aloud.

Eventually they came to another road. Route 20.

Duncan took a moment to stare down it. It didn't look dangerous. So he didn't know what the fuss was about.

"Are you sure you don't want to turn around?" Courtney asked.

"Nah!" Duncan waved it off. "The more we talked. The more excited I got to come."

"You didn't want to come initially?" She asked.

"Not really," Duncan admitted. "But after some thinking and having our chats, I found the excitement." As he told Courtney, he turned onto the road.

"That's nice," Courtney admitted, "I'm excited as much as you. But..."

Duncan looked at her briefly. "The roads soft as a baby's tush. We'll be fine."

With that they drove in silence. The wind had picked up, as well as the snow.

"Might want to turn your head lights on," Courtney suggested.

"Right!" Duncan switched them on. Even though it was day, it was hard to see in the pounding snow. Which seemed to come out of no where.

"How much farther?" Courtney asked aloud as she checked the GPS.

Duncan checked to, but looked back at the road.

"About two fifty miles, to Chris's," Courtney noticed, "But three miles until they were off this route. We're almost to the end."

"It might take longer than we think," Duncan said. "It's really pounding."

Courtney looked out of the windshield. She saw the snow drops pelt the windshield and get carried to side by the windshield wipers.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Courtney's cell phone was going off. She looked to see she miraculously had a couple bars. She answered. "Court!"

"Bridge?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"On our way to Chris's where are you?"

"Already there! How much longer until you get here?"

"Not sure. The snow's coming down really hard."

"You should pull over and wait for it to pass," Bridgette said. "Don't need to take any chances of an accident."

"We can't," Courtney sighed, "We're on a no break down lane road."

"Which road?"

"Route 20!"

Suddenly there was a gasp.

"Court...Courtney..." Bridgette called.

Dead tone on the other end.

"What's wrong?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"I don't know," Bridgette replied to Geoff.

The two were in Chris's living room. They saw the snow outside.

"Courtney said they were on their way," Bridgette replied.

"Oh, how far away are they?"

"I don't know."

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Route 120, I think she said," Bridgette replied.

"Man, that's a dangerous route," Geoff gasped.

"I know," Bridgette said, "I hope their safe."

* * *

**_Sometime later. _**

* * *

The snow had stopped and it was visible again.

Those at the party had enjoyed themselves. Bridgette and Geoff being amongst them. But they were also worried.

"Hey, Bridge, why you look so upset?" Leshawna asked her friend.

"Court and Duncan haven't arrived yet," Bridgette said.

"They'll be here soon, just give em time," Leshawna assured her.

"It's been four hours," Bridgette said. "I think they would have arrived by now."

"I'm sure they're all right," Leshawna said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Leshawna walked off and Bridgette took her phone back out. No new messages. She decided to call her friend. No answer, just voice mail.

She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and went in search of Geoff. After some searching she found the party animal with DJ and Trent.

"Chug, chug, chug!" DJ and Trent chanted.

Geoff had a tube in his mouth that led to a big barrel on the ground.

Bridgette gasped, "Geoff!"

Geoff spit the tube out, "Bridgette...hey..."

"Are you getting wasted?" She demanded.

"No!" Geoff said.

"Then what's that?" She pointed to the barrel.

DJ spun it around to show a red, white and blue circular logo.

"Soda," Geoff said. "You know, coca cola."

"You're chugging it?" Bridgette quirked an eyebrow.

"Just cause it ain't alcoholic doesn't mean I can't have fun," Geoff shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah Bridge," DJ said, "It's just soda pop. No beer."

"I hope so..." Bridgette looked at the ground.

"You alright Bridge?" Geoff asked, walking over to her.

"Not really, I'm worried," She looked up at him. "About Courtney and Duncan."

"It has been a while," Geoff said.

"How long ago, did you talk to them?" Trent asked.

"About four hours," Bridgette replied. "Last time I talked to Courtney, the call went dead mid sentence."

"Maybe you should go check on them?" DJ suggested. "Maybe their stuck in the snow."

"Could be," Bridgette said, "You want to go check?"

"Shyeah," Geoff said, "Have to make sure of their okay."

"Good luck," Trent said, "Make it back safe."

Geoff gave him a thumbs up, "Thanks dude. We'll be back before the sun sets."

Bridgette and Geoff exited the mansion and went to their car. Which was snowed in. After digging it out, they took out. Taking the route they suspected Courtney and Duncan would have taken. Route 120.

The road was pretty snow covered. Only a few tired tread patterns, to show only a few vehicles had been through.

"Keep your eyes open," Bridgette said.

"It's a single road, with a mount of rock on one side and an endless drop on the other," Geoff said, "I think it'll be easy to spot them."

A mile or so down the road. Red and blue lights were the last thing they wanted to see. Not a cop car, but fire trucks and ambulances.

Bridgette stopped the car immediately. They both rushed out and up to the scene.

A cop saw them and halted their positions, "You have to turn back."

"What happened here?" Bridgette asked, afraid of the answer.

"There was an accident during the midst of the storm," The cop said, "An SUV swerved to miss a pickup, but actually hit and careened off there." He looked over at the cliff.

Bridgette and Geoff followed his gaze and saw the busted guard rail.

"Are there any casualties," Geoff panicked.

"Not yet that we're aware of," The cop replied, "Now please return to your vehicle, we'll be done here soon."

"How many people in the accident?" Bridgette ignored the cop.

The cop looked aback at her, not sure how to answer. "Do you know someone who may have taken this road?"

"I don't know," Bridgette said worried, "I want to be sure it's not our friends."

"We don't have name a name," The cop said, "But there was a girl rescued."

"What does she look like?" Bridgette demanded.

The cop told her and Bridgette immediately went pale. Geoff almost did, but he stood and caught the surfer when she nearly fainted.

The cop took this as a fact they knew the girl.

"Is she alright?" Geoff asked, gaining his voice.

"She will be," He replied, "She's got a concussion, a sprained ankle, and some cuts and scrapes."

Bridgette some how regaining her composure. She leaned off of Geoff. Looked the cop in the eyes. "Can we see her?"

"I don't know," The cop said, "She's getting checked out by paramedics at the moment."

"Please," Bridgette begged.

After some convincing, the cop let them through. "You won't be able to get to her though, unless you have rock climbing gear."

Geoff and Bridgette looked at him. He lead them to the edge. "Watch your step."

Other cops and crew did what they had to. The cop said it was alright for them to be there.

Bridgette and Geoff looked down at the bottom of the embankment and saw a vehicle. Burnt to a crisp.

An ambulance was there. The lights were on but no sound.

They could see someone in the back, getting medical treatment.

Geoff turned toward the cop, "You only found one person?"

"Only one," The cop repeated.

Bridgette and Geoff exchange worried glances.

"Why?" The cop asked. "Were there more in that vehicle."

"Just one," Bridgette said.

"So two together?" The cop said. He turned and ran to his cop car.

Geoff just clutched Bridgette, as they watched the ambulance below. A few firetrucks were nearby, but weren't doing much. Their guess they put the fire out.

"Do you think it's Courtney?" Geoff asked.

"I hope not," Bridgette prayed.

Geoff turned to see a vehicle that looked suburban and not like the rest. It was a pick up truck, with what looked like a stressed out middle aged man in driver seat. The front of his truck was smashed.

Soon the cop came back said he'd give them a ride down to the ambulance so they can see for themselves if it was their friend.

20 minutes later. Bridgette and Geoff were staring at the hood of the ambulance. Readying themselves.

They walk to the back and peer inside.

"Courtney," Bridgette rushed up and sat down on the seat next to the stretcher. Geoff waited outside.

"Bridgette," Courtney said, "What are you doing here?" She looked up at her friend.

"We were worried and came to see if you were alright?" Bridgette said, sympathetically.

She checked her friend out and saw the law student had a couple scratches on her face. Her head was bandaged up. Her right ankle was taped up. "Are you alright?"

"Other then a few scrapes and bruises, I am," Courtney replied, with a sigh.

"And a twisted ankle," A paramedic said, "And a concussion that needs treatment right away. "So please quick with your discussion so we can leave."

Bridgette nodded, she was about to leave so Courtney could be taken away. But there was something she needed to ask Courtney. She was afraid to ask though,"Where's Duncan?"

"I...I...I don't know," Courtney began to sob. "We...I..."

Bridgette looked at Geoff as she held her friend in her arms. "It's alright, Court." Though she was unsure herself.

Courtney leaned away from Bridgette, tears still streaming her face, and she pointed to the seat across from Bridgette.

A red scarf sat there. Alone.

"That's all we found," The paramedic said.

"Did you even search around?" Geoff asked.

"Not much, we needed to take care of her," The paramedic said. "We assume the firefighters are doing that now."

With a sigh, they were ready to push off, so Courtney could get checked out by a doctor.

"Ready?" The paramedic asked the driver. A thumbs up. "Okay, you two, please exit," He said to Geoff and Bridgette.

Bridgette exited.

Geoff watched as they were about to close the doors.

The paramedic closed one door. But he tried to close the other, but it was stuck.

"What the?" He asked.

Geoff, Bridgette, and the paramedic look over and see a hand on it. "Wait." A voice said.

"What?" The paramedic asked, "She needs to go now."

"You can't go yet," The cop said.

"Why not?" The paramedic demanded.

"Because you'll have two people, to look after," The cop exclaimed.

"There's no room."

"You'll make room," The cop ordered.

Just then someone staggered over, to them.

Geoff, Bridgette, and Courtney gasped in delight.

It was Duncan.

"Where...how?" Courtney asked.

"We found him over there," The cop said. "He's banged up, but not major repercussions. But he should ride with you to be sure."

"I'm alright," Duncan assured.

"That cut on the back of your hand may say different," The paramedic observed. "Get in."

"We're grateful you're okay dude," Geoff slapped Duncan on the back, which he winced at.

He got over it, "I'm a tough one. I've survived worse."

Bridgette and Geoff watched as Duncan entered the ambulance. He sat down where Bridgette had been.

He looked out the back doors, with Courtney and saw their friends waving.

Duncan turned to look at Courtney. She looked at him.

"You don't seem to be doing good," He said.

"I'm a tough one," She said, "I've survived worse."

Duncan smirked at her, "That's my line."

"Deal with it," She chuckled, as the ambulance drove off with them in it.

* * *

**Hope you like Chloe. You're awesome. C:**

**Dedication #4 is next: Delirious Disposition**


	4. DeliriousDisposition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama and make no profit from this.**

**Another dedication is now up. For DeliriousDisposition, the famous writer of Total Drama Recall. **

**Hope you like. The first dedication with no Duncan.**

**Remember to review.**

* * *

"I'm not used to you wearing t-shirts and jeans."

Tyler looked up from his bed to see his father standing in the doorway. He then looked down at the red t-shirt he was wearing, which just had the words, 'Pro Athlete' on it.

He then chuckled, "I still wear my sweats, just not for special occasions like today."

"I know," His father smiled, "Today's just another day for me. But for you, it's special."

"You can say that again," Tyler said, as he reached down to finish tying his sneakers. He finished and hoisted himself off the bed. "Today will be fun for sure."

"Well I hope you have fun shopping," His dad smirked.

Tyler frowned, "Ha, ha, ha. Not like I want to."

"I gotcha," his dad understood. "Pleasing the lady is always the best direction to take."

"Except when that direction takes you to makeup central," Tyler said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his time.

"Just make the best of it," his father said.

Tyler watched him leave, thinking about how long today was really going to be. He'd rather be at the park playing basketball, but instead today he willingly agreed to go shopping, so he could spend time with his girlfriend.

About half an hour later, he was slamming the car door shut. He gazed up at the structure in front of him. The shopping mall.

"Where should we shop first?"

Tyler looked over at his girlfriend, Lindsay, who was on the other side of the car. "Where ever you want?"

With a gleeful cheer from her, the two entered the mall. It was jam packed with people. Kind of surprising for a Tuesday afternoon.

Lindsay spotted the escalator. "Come on Ty," she pulled on his arm, "Let's go to Macy's first."

"Sure, let's," Tyler faked his enthusiasm, as they walked.

She stopped and looked at him, "Are you okay?"

He looked back at her, "Of course, why?"

She looked puzzled. "You, just don't seem like yourself."

Tyler didn't want to tell her the truth. So he improvised. "I'm just tired," he then proceeded to fake a yawn, "stayed up late doing...stuff."

He looked at her to see if she bought his lie. She quirked her head, trying to process it. Eventually she smiled, "You can go home if you're tired."

Knowing it made Lindsay happy for him to shop with her, made it easy to decide, even if he wanted to leave. "Na, I promised ya, I'd come. I'll sleep later."

She nodded, "Are you sure?"

Tyler looked into her innocent eyes and melted. "I promise."

"Yay! Come on then," she grabbed his hands and guided him toward the super store known as Macy's. "Let's shop til we drop."

They entered, and Tyler saw clothes, clothes, and more clothes. "Where do we start?" Lindsay asked aloud.

She walked over to side and started to browse a random section of the store.

Tyler just stood awkwardly in the pathway, watching. He looked around and saw other people, mostly females, shopping as well. He was wondering how many other dudes had been whisked here to watch their gals go shopping.

He saw Lindsay had moved from one rank of female clothing to another, from where he was standing, it looked like this one was blouses.

She looked back and saw him standing their awkwardly. She grabbed a blouse and held it in front of herself. "Would I look good in this?" Not noticing the boredom in his face.

Tyler approached her, "Yeah Linds, you'd look very cute in it."

She blushed before looking away, "Thanks." She turned and began to look some more.

So it went on, they continued to shop. Tyler would soon enough find himself doing more than standing around. She had expertise on what she wanted and he had the muscle to hold everything she wanted.

He had at least a three dozen pieces of clothing in his arms. Lucky he was strong, or he'd drop them by now. His arms were weakening though, who knew fashion could weigh so much.

"Can I go fetch a fork lift?" Tyler asked.

"Why would we need a utensil for?" Lindsay asked, digging through a skirt rack now.

"Never mind," Tyler said.

They eventually made it to check out. Where two things happened. Tyler was relieved to rest his arms and the cashier was shocked at the mountain in front of them.

"How will you be paying for this?" they ask, hoping the mound of female clothing don't topple over onto them.

Lindsay dug in her pocket and showed them a credit card. "Gotta love a rich daddy," she said.

"Ugh...yeah," the cashier said, swiping the card. They then looked at the closes and then at the amount of bags they had on hand. "We can't bundle this up for you. There aren't enough bags."

"No problem," Lindsay said. She dug her cell phone out and called someone.

The cashier was confused. But shrugged.

Ten minutes later, a line had grown behind the cliche couple. They were shouting and complaining, demanding to get their stuff checked out.

Lindsay didn't seem bothered or she didn't seem to notice. Could be either, Tyler didn't know. She was too busy on her phone, texting someone.

"Um, mam, you're holding up the line," The cashier said.

"I don't have any lines," Lindsay said blankly. "My face is super cleansed."

Tyler the entire time just stood back, hoping the situation would be over soon. He really didn't feel like doing anything to make the conflict more dire. Plus he didn't want a chance to have the mountain of clothes topple over onto him.

"Hey, Tyler, look," Lindsay held her cell phone up to him.

He took a glance and saw a picture of a baby kitten on it. He thought it was adorable, but he didn't show much emotion, after seeing the angered expressions on the other customers faces.

"It's cute," Tyler said.

"Ikr," Lindsay gushed, taking the phone back.

"Come on," one lady complained, "it's been fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do," the cashier said.

Just then a man walked up and looked at the stack of clothes. He then looked at Lindsay. "These I assume are yours?"

Lindsay nodded, "Can you carry them back to the car?"

"Yes Miss Lindsay," He said. "Immediately I will." So he grabbed the clothes, with what muscle he had and carried them away.

"Who was that guy?" the cashier asked.

"My fathers chauffeur," Lindsay smiled.

"Nice," the cashier smiled. "Anyway next."

A bunch of 'about times' and 'finallys' rang from the line.

Tyler looked at them, "Yeah, we'll be moving on now."

"Yeah," Lindsay agreed, "We have to go to JCPenny now."

With a sigh, Tyler followed.

After visiting and having the same thing happen at JCPenny's. They went to a couple other places. Tyler watched as the chauffeur carried all of Lindsay's purchase's away.

Next location. The Ultimate Shoe Complex, which nearly broke Tyler's jaw bone once he entered. Lindsay tried on nearly every pair the store had. By the time they were at check out she had nearly 20 pairs being carted out.

That's when they decided it was lunch time and headed toward the food court. Tyler wishing it to be the volley ball court.

"Where do we want to eat?" Tyler asked Lindsay.

"No where, where's there's a lot of dairy," Lindsay replied, "Cause it..."

"Yeah," Tyler interrupted, "I know what it does. Anywhere should be fine. As long as you're careful of what you order."

Lindsay smiled, as she surprised her BF with a hug. "You're always looking out for me."

Tyler returned the hug, "I'd do what I can."

After their sweet moment, they headed toward the closest restaurant. They grabbed their meals and sat down at a table. She had a salad, which was expected. Tyler had the usual greasy food, burger and fries.

"So where to next?" Tyler asked Lindsay, with his burger in hand.

Lindsay giggled at him.

"What?" Tyler asked, with his mouth full.

"You have something on your chin," She continued to giggle, taking a napkin and wiping ketchup off his chin.

"Oh...thanks," Tyler said, a bit embarrassed now.

Lindsay smiled, at her red faced boyfriend. "Where do you want to go?"

"Where ever you want?" Tyler replied, showing a smile.

"How about the Khaki Barn?" Lindsay suggested.

Tyler shrugged, "Sure."

Lindsay dropped her fork and looked at Tyler, "Are you still tired?"

"Not anymore," he said, remembering his little white lie, "Why?"

"You seem different again," She replied.

With a sigh, Tyler did what he didn't want to do. "I have to tell you something. I haven't been honest."

Lindsay listened as Tyler revealed he didn't care much for shopping, that he only came to make her happy and to spend time with her.

After he finished, Tyler patiently waited for the water works or anger to come.

She sat in silence for a few minutes. Tyler still had some fries left, but his stomach had a knot in it. He had lost his appetite.

Lindsay spoke, "I'm sorry for dragging you here."

Tyler wished he hadn't spoken up, he saw the depressed look on her. "No, I'm sorry, I should have spoken sooner. I love spending time with you. Just not the shopping part."

The next thing Lindsay did shocked Tyler. She smiled, "You're such a great boyfriend." She stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and yanking him to his feet. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled the jock into a hug. "That's so sweet of you to do this just for me. You're the best guy a girl could ask for."

"You're not mad?" Tyler asked, returning he hug.

They separated. "Of course not. If you didn't want to come shopping, all you had to say was no. But the fact you did, is plenty enough. It shows how much you care for me."

"Well, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Tyler said, relieved the situation was at peace.

She just smiled, but didn't say anything.

"What do we do now?" Tyler awkwardly asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"We continue to shop," Lindsay said delightfully. She grabbed her salad container and dropped it in the trash.

That kind of wasn't the answer Tyler thought she'd say, but he shrugged. As he said to her, it was worth spending time with her, even when shopping.

Tyler looked down at the few fries he had left, not really knowing what to do with them, he stuffed them in his pocket and threw the trash away. He followed Lindsay to where ever they were heading next.

As they moved past stores, he looked down and saw where they were going. The Make-Up Ware-House store. He gulped, which he kept hidden from Lindsay, wishing it was somewhere else they were going.

"We're here," Lindsay said, stopping all of a sudden.

Tyler saw the make up store further down, so he was confused on why she stopped here.

"Ready to go in?" Lindsay asked Tyler.

"We're not there yet," Tyler said, pointing down to the other end of the mall.

"That's not where I want to shop," Lindsay waved it off, "I want to go in there," she pointed.

Tyler turned to see another store, which he hadn't noticed until now. Now he didn't want to leave the mall.

"You want to shop here?" He asked her, practically surprised. "There aren't any clothes or girly things."

"Not really," she said honestly, "but I know you probably do."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "we can go somewhere else?"

She shook her head, "No. We'll go here, so you can have fun."

Tyler thanked her and they hugged again. He looked back at the sports store they were in front of and something crossed his minds.

"All I have in my pockets are cold french fries," he said, "I can't buy anything anyway."

Lindsay whistled and he looked at her. She waved a piece of plastic in front of him, "Unlimited," she said.

Tyler looked at her credit card, "I couldn't ask you to use that on me."

"My decision," she said, taking his hand and guiding him to the store's entrance. "Besides, she said, you can teach me all about sports."

With that, Lindsay let Tyler graze around and look at all the sports equipment the store had. Though with the tables turned, with her awkwardly standing back and watching him, it was worth it to her.

While hesitant to buy anything, Lindsay assured Tyler it was alright.

The two definitely grew very much closer today.

* * *

**That's it until next time. Again dedicated to DeliriousDisposition. Awesome friend. **

**Next up Knifez!**


End file.
